


The Brothers Besithia

by DragonGirl218



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where there's no MTs, And Prompto and Loqi are brothers, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, This is gonna be hella fluffy, and no not incest you pervs, and they just have a happy life together, it's only rated teen bc later chapters are probably going to have swearing and military stuff, verstael is their dad and he's kind and supportive bc no MTs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl218/pseuds/DragonGirl218
Summary: Prompto's older brother is Loqi.  Prompto thinks he's amazing.  Loqi loves his little brother and thinks he's the best.Living in Niflheim, they've decided at a tender young age that they want to grow up to be soldiers, or possibly even Generals!These are the more interesting bits of their generally happy lives~





	

The day started at six am sharp as the sound of an alarm clock rang through the house, but only for a brief few seconds.  Loqi promptly got out of bed, which he then made perfectly.  He showered as quickly as he could while still making sure he was thoroughly clean.  Then it was down to the kitchen where he poured himself a bowl of cereal, a glass of orange juice, and grabbed a banana.

Today was a big day for the nine-year-old, so he had to make sure he was ready.  His suitcase was already by the door, packed with everything he’d need.  He was going to start his first year at the military academy, which was of course a boarding school so the kids could get used to a soldier’s schedule.  As a show of independence and promise, students were expected to walk there on their own, which was why he was up when no one else was.

Or so he thought.

He looked up as he heard the shuffle of pajamas and light little steps down the stairs.  Little Prompto, almost five years old, was wiping away the last of the sleep in his eyes.  He had his chocobo-print blankie with him as usual, and he made a bee-line for his older brother.

Loqi got down from his chair and hugged his brother tightly.  “What are you doing up so early?  Did you have a bad dream?” he asked, with all the love and concern of an older kid brother.

Prompto shook his head.  “You were gonna leave without saying bye, weren’t you?” he accused, with all the adorableness of a mad little brother.

Little Loqi blushed and looked away as he held onto Prompto.  “You know I have to do this on my own, brother,” he replied quietly.

Prompto stomped his foot as he looked up at his older brother.  “You have to  _ leave _ alone, but I’m gonna miss you so much and you don’t want me to say goodbye…?” he asked, tearing up as he spoke.

Loqi crouched down so he was on eye level with his brother, tears threatening to run down his own cheek.  “It isn’t that, brother.  It’s…  I knew if I saw you before I left, it would be so much harder to actually go,” he explained.  He kissed Prompto’s forehead, then wiped away the younger one’s tears.  “Going to primary school every day was hard enough, but it’ll be weeks before I see you again.”

Prompto sniffled as he tried to get his tears under control, all the while trying to look as mad as he could.  “That’s why I wanna see you before you go!  So I can remember my big bro being all cool as he leaves!”

Loqi was shocked.  He hadn’t considered that his brother would want that, what with him being a kid and all.  He smiled warmly and took his brother’s hand as he stood up.  “How about we eat breakfast together?” he suggested.  The bright smile Prompto gave was answer enough, so he helped his little brother up onto the tall kitchen chair while he got another bowl of cereal for him.

And so the brothers ate, chatting about whatever came to Prompto’s mind.  A lot of it focused on Loqi, how much his brother was proud (though he didn’t know the word really) of him and was going to miss various activities they did together.  There was also a little discussion about how Prompto was nervous about next year when he’d start primary school.

Far too soon, it was time for Loqi to finish getting ready.  He cleaned up after their breakfast and then went to go brush and floss his teeth.  Several minutes were also spent on making sure his hair was perfectly flat and tamed -- thankfully he didn’t have nearly as many cowlicks as his brother did.

At 7:00 am sharp, Loqi was downstairs again, looking like a perfect new cadet.  He was in his school uniform -- a tasteful mix between a standard school uniform and military dress -- with everything about his appearance groomed to the letter of the guidelines.  He even had a perfectly tied tie!

Surprisingly, he found Prompto right by the door, attempting to pick up his suitcase.  He probably would have succeeded, if the darn thing wasn’t nearly as big as he was.  Loqi smiled anyway, appreciating the thought, and took the suitcase from Prompto.  “Thank you, brother.”  He wrapped an arm around the little blond, who knew better than to risk messing up the uniform with a hug.  “I must be off now if I wish to make it by the eight am roll call.  I’ll miss you, but we will meet again before too long.”  He leaned down and kissed Prompto’s forehead again, at which his younger brother smiled wide.

And thus Loqi left, making the over mile long trek to his first day at the academy.


End file.
